elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Cryotia
Cryotia is the Region that takes up the North-East area of Arcerra, often referred to as "The Ice Region" Geography As the name "Ice Region" suggests, Cryotia is generally cold. Sheets of white snow concealing the ground beneath pretty much everywhere you look. Some parts are quite warm, others are so cold and arid that even the most adaptable of animals refuse to live there. Truly a harsh environment in some places. But more often than not, the cold is a minor concern to Cryotians who can use Fire Magic. During the night, Cryotian landscapes are truly something to behold. The pitch-black void of the sky above is illuminated by thousands upon thousands of stars, evergreen forests of fluorescent trees create an ethereal glow as their leaves are blown into the wind by icy blizzards. All of this beauty is only amplified beyond description in conjunction with a Nebula Skyfall. If you're lucky and there are no clouds in the sky (for once), the Arcane Elemental radiance of the Nebulae is as bright as mid-year in Tsunia; light snowfall is often drawn towards the gargantuan meteors and refuses to fall the the ground, transforming Cryotia into a sort of giant snow globe. During the day, especially at noon, the Region becomes almost impossible to see in. Since there's nearly always an overcast and there's snow literally everywhere, you'll have trouble looking outside your window without blinding yourself. Oh you know what else, Ice tunnels. Water that flowed through ancient cave systems that have since eroded away froze around the edges and created tubes of Ice that water still flows through; they'll never melt, most water freezes the moment it touches the air in north-Cryotia. In the Center of Cryotia lies Mt. Kreio, Essence Hub of Meadvale, which now takes the form of The Great Frost Wyvern. When Meadvale is hibernating there won't be a cloud in sight for a hundred miles, snowfall will be ever-present and very intense, and snow and Ice will not melt whether Magical of Physical. This also raises the temperature notably. (Ice and snow doesn't absorb hear = heat doesn't go anywhere and stays in the air = hot) However, if Meadvale is close to awakening / already awake, the snowfall will stop and the temperature will drop significantly; Mt. Kreio's size will also fluctuate in inverse proportion to that of Meadvale's. There's actually quite a lot of flatlands, Not many mountains of hills. Flora is quite spread out, too. Culture Honestly I don't know. But here are some sterotypes: * Cryotians don't like Tsunia, or the people who live in it. They care too much about entertainment and behave like children * Value the natural born talent of it's people, and potential is something present in all Cryotians. * They swear too much. Notable Locations Hosendale Hosendale was the city-sized town closest to Mt. Kreio before 4/30 happened. It, along with four other cites were completely destroyed and all of their inhabitants were killed/eaten/absorbed. All except Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda and Zephira Takahashi: Mmanuell has an Ice Affinity and 50% Life Essence Control which creates a notable resistance to Ice Magic, and Zephira wasn't even there. I say that they are the only survivors because extra Ethraksha is extremely rare, Cryotians often have little reason to travel further than two cities away from their birthplace. The Ghost-Cites' Flow concentration has been increased beyond safe levels. Nobody can live there anymore, not for another 100 years at least. Wickerham Also destroyed during 4/30. Nobody cares. Nobody survived. Mt. Kreio Essence hub of the Great Frost Wyvern. Not much to say about this because it's pretty much the only Essence Hub that's just there. No free energy like in Noxtyres or the U.A.S. People don't live in/on it like in Neruma or Esten. The Wyvern Plains Now the Wyvern plains. Don't wanna walk through one of these. In a lot of areas of Cryotia, there are snow-covered flatlands that resemble and unloaded 3D environment if anything else. This is where Frost Wyverns hunt. Their prey, Snow Poffs. Relations with Region Tyrant not much. Regional Military The Frost Legion is Cryotia's pride and joy: and Elite force that rivals even Tsunia's efficacy and discipline, it's the most similar to a large-scale army if anything else. Unlike Tsunia who prefer to take those with already outstanding abilities and training them to perfection, the Frost Legion will take anyone determined enough to fight for their Region and molds them into super soldiers capable enough to wield Artifacts like common weapons. Mmanuell was very close to joining the Frost Legion as opposed to becoming a King's Agent, but it's harder to stand out when you're one in a thousand. Fauna/Flora As with all Regions, plants glow in the dark. Frost Wyverns This is the main article, but basically Frost Wyverns are a type of dragon that doesn't possess wings and hunts on the ground. They can run at extremely high speeds and are incredibly flexible, as well as being able to use Wind Magic to float above the ground. Thin arms, small mouths, fangs that inject Venom-like Ice Magic that stuns. Hunt in packs of 10-12. Snow Poffs Cute, fluffy mammals that pose little/no harm to anything. Common pet in Cryotia; considered exotic in other Regions. Omnivores, but different breeds prefer to eat different things. Often hunted by Frost Wyverns. Don't take to warm weather very well. Other Regions nobody cares Trivia * Shouldn't be hard to guess, but Cryotia = Cryo + tia (common country suffix) * Mt. Kreio is just an amalgamation of the word Cryo.